Wisty Sing Time!
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Yes, Wisty has random moments of singing and now she gets even worse at it during the strangest times...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so I'm writing all these out early so I can get to them later when my poll is over. Okay? Okay. Now… it is time… for…. WISTY SING TIME! ****Yeah, Wisty's just going to sing a bunch of crazy songs and Whit is going to think she's crazy. Cool? Cool.**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Witch & Wizard. I own nothing. Songs… yeah, I have no idea who owns those.**

* * *

**Whit's POV**

Her voice bounced off all the walls. "Oh when the saints," she started off.

Already I wanted to pound my head into a wall.

I loved Wisty. I really did. Although that only goes so far…

When we're stuck in a cell, scrubbing toilets, miserable, ready to suffer our execution, nearly tone deaf, and struggling to remember a time when we were happy (it seemed like eons ago now), she's singing.

And her singing isn't melodic. She sounds like a dying walrus in my opinion. A nice kind of dying walrus. I don't know if that's a compliment in any way more than my first thought. Dying walrus versus nice dying walrus? Yeah, not a compliment in any sense of the word.

"Come marching in!" Then her voice toned down so she could sing her own echo. "Come marching in! Oh when the saints come marching innnnn! Oh how I want-" Wisty's voice kicked up a few octaves. "To be in that number! Oh when the saints come marching in!"

Where is the nearest wall when you need it? I mean, I even said _nice_ dying walrus. I did! I thought it! It's the same thing as saying it! Spare my poor ears!

She began again, smiling this time, more cheerful than ever. "Oh when the saints!" Wisty's voice jumped in pitch again to accommodate herself so that she sounded like an entire church choir had just come in our room. "Come marching in!" She did her whole personal echo thing again.

Wall. Pound head into wall. I kept scrubbing at the grime-laced sink with the toothbrush. Yes, it was suffering, but it could've been better if Wisty would just shut up.

But I kept my mouth shut. If it kept her happy, I should've been happy for her. But I was still missing Celia more than ever and Wisty wasn't making things much better. I mean, I missed hanging out with my little sister the way we used to, but when she sang like a sea mammal on the verge of death.

And now that I think about it again, that maybe be an insult to walruses.

"Oh when the saints come marching in!"

I'm very sorry to anyone that can hear Wisty sing.

"Oh how I want to be in that number! Oh when the saints come marching in!" She did a big finish, holding out the last syllable for a few extra seconds and giving the world a nice rendition of jazz hands that of course only I could see.

I'm very sorry for insulting walruses everywhere…

* * *

**A/N: okay. I know this wasn't my best, but eventually Wisty will take on better songs. Probably more pop and rock and crazy stuff like that. But this was just a starter. They'll probably get better. Review and tell me whether to continue or not!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, I haven't updated this in forever…**

**Disclaimer: read the first one.**

* * *

**Whit's POV**

We were trekking through the dark, trying to keep away from the fog and the faceless ghosty boys and Wisty just had to kick it up again.

"I found God, at the corner of first and Amistad."

I suddenly wished I could've found one of the faceless ghosty boys and let them kill me.

"Where the West was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette-"

And I began praying in my head that she'd shut up. Like, now. Before she let the ghosty boys track us down and kill us. Not just that, but also because I didn't want to be deaf if we ever got out of there.

"I said 'Where were you?'. He said, 'Ask anything'."

I'm the kind of guy that doesn't have the heart to ask my sister to stop singing. We lost our parents and our home and all hope, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to take away my sister's love of singing.

"Where were you when everything was fallin' apart? All my days spent by the telephone that never rang."

Wisty's a great little sister and I adore her to pieces, but sometimes I want to just scream "SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH SO WE DON'T GET KILLED BY GHOSTY BOYS, ALRIGHT?" But I don't. I'm a good guy. So I'll risk my hearing for my sister's happiness.

Even though I may regret it.

"All I needed was a call that never came. At the corner of first and Amistad. Lost and insecure. You found me. You found me lying on the floor."

I totally respect Wisty for having the guts to sing even though her voice is horrible. Have I mentioned that she sounds worse than a dying walrus? Yes. To her? No.

"Surrounded, surrounded! Why'd you have to wait?" she sang. Off-key didn't even begin to describe her. She was just musical in her own way. And the drumstick that she got. Yeah, that was a mistake. Even though it was a wand and practically saved our lives… But the whole thing with the drumstick… Yeah… "Where were you? Where were you?"

I was getting some eye darts from the rest of our group. No one had the guts to tell her to shut up because of her being a witch and all, but since I was a wizard, it was fine for me to tell her to shut her yap. But it's morally wrong to purposefully bring down another person's happiness.

"Just a little late. You found me, you found me."

More eye darts. Time for an intervention. "Hey, Wisty?"

She looked at me, eyes bright and twinkling like stars in the sky. "Yes?"

I hate telling Wisty she's a horrible singer and sounds like a dying walrus, but I have to for my sanity and for my eardrums. "Can you tone it down to humming? We're kind of on the run and you singing is probably going to attract people."

And my sister smiled. "Awww. So glad you like my singing, Whit." Not what I mean, but alright… "I'll hum now. Because you're right. We're supposed to be quieter." So Wisty she began humming… Joy…

* * *

**A/N: haha! Still funny! Please review! Song is by The Fray and not mine.**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: been a while since I updated this. Please enjoy. Whit's POV, as always**

**Disclaimer: really, I don't own this. JP does.**

* * *

"Twinkle, twinkle little star."

I huffed out a long sigh as my sister and I lay out under the night sky as it unfolded above us. We'd been there for about twenty minutes and it was getting cold outside quickly.

"How I wonder what you are."

Wisty was singing again. I loved my sister. She was so great.

But she was a horrible singer. I wanted to clamp my hand over her mouth, but my better judgment wouldn't let me. We were still on the run. I would live with her singing as long as it meant she was still alive and enjoying it.

"Up above the world so high," she continued, still disgracing walruses everywhere, "like a diamond in the sky."

I closed my eyes and focused on the rustling of the grasses in the wind beside me and the touch of my sister's hand against mine as we focused on trying to connect with one another again after the long days of living on our own with nothing more than our book and our wands with us.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star."

Dying walrus. The words were totally off key, her voice sounded tortured, her voice sounded loud and long in the emptiness of night. I was pretty sure it would scare off any predators that could've been lurking around.

"How I wonder what you are."

What I wondered was why she sung so bad.

Then she started up again, making me want to bang my head into a wall. Too bad I couldn't find a wall.

* * *

**A/N: oh, poor Whit… review please.**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since the second book shot down this whole story, I'm ending it here. Alas, I cannot go on knowing that I am writing it wrong…**

**This is almost an alternate beginning of the opening scene of "The Gift" so just roll with it.**

**Disclaimer: Songs are by the bands Skillet and Train respectively. Characters are by James Patterson. As always, Whit's POV.**

* * *

Standing up there on the gallows with a noose hanging right behind her and my little sister is freaking singing.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know."

Wisty. My poor baby sister. About to die. She was hooded and all anyone could see were her clothes and her shoulders and down. She was singing. At the worst time. Of course. That girl...

"I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Dying walrus. I'm sorry to all walruses.

The One Who Is The One covered his ears desperately and began barking out commands to all those other Ones who immediately went about trying to grab my sister and getting her to shut up.

Being the determined little Wisty she was, she burst into flames. And kept belting out the lyrics to that Skillet song she loved so much.

"The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

The flames kept everyone and anyone at a safe distance. The hood on her head practically melted away, revealing her frizzy, flaming red mane. And she kept singing. "The last night away from me."

The One Who Is The One was still screaming for her to shut up and yelling out commands. He wanted Wisty shut up right away. Singing was already powerful against him, but her horrid voice was going to deafen him if she kept at it.

Not like I was complaining. I had partially adapted to her ridiculously terrible voice. It was almost good to hear her sing. Well, as long as it didn't make my ears bleed. Some of us still needed to be able to hear. Like me for example. And she could hear. She was immune to her awful singing.

And strangely enough, her singing wasn't going to get us killed, it wasn't going to get us in trouble, and we so far hadn't been called "cats fighting in an alley" because of her voice at the moment. I declared it a little victory.

So I did my little victory dance because Wisty is awesome.

As her flames tamed anyone threatening to come near, she continued, "The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand I will help you hold on."

And now even the crowd was cringing. I mean, I love Wisty. I do. I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's the cutest little thing. But she is insanely bad at singing.

Have I yet mentioned the dying walrus? I have? Good. And if you haven't heard a dying walrus, how about... Yeah, dying walrus is the best reference I got...

Wisty was totally killer. I was cheering and victory dancing and pumping my fists into the air and totally living in the moment, but she was straight up HORRIBLE. I love her. I do. I say it out of love.

Her flames keep everyone at bay and she's walking out of there like she would walk out of our house in the morning to go to school. It's ridiculous. A girl on fire had a big effect on people. Especially when she's an awful singer.

When she saw me doing my rockin' victory dance in the crowd, she turned off her flames and looked at me. "I thought I sounded good," she said, checking over one shoulder as she grabbed my hand and began to drag me through the throngs of people as they recovered from being forever scarred with the sound of my sister's terrible voice in their ears.

"Wist?" I asked, smiling like an idiot as I heard The One Who Is The One shouting out demands behind us over the microphone's speakers or whatever and wanting us dead.

"Yeah?" she asked right back as she shoved an old guy out of our way.

"Can you promise me something?"

One of her thin, auburn brows arched. "Sure," she said, the wariness evident in her voice as if she had said it out loud.

"Never sing again."

Her lips pursed tightly. "Can I get one more song?" she asked, firing off a pouty face at me and making her cute eyes get all big and wide and begging. She knew how to play me like I was her little fiddle.

"Fine."

"Hey soul sister ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo. The way you move ain't fair ya know-"

A gunshot blasted right past our heads as The One kept screaming his one stupid head off.

"Actually, if it makes him mad, knock yourself out!" I said, dodging another bullet. Literally.

And Wisty belted out the song by Train. "Hey soul sister..."

Surprisingly enough, we got away unscathed while driving The One absolutely bonkers. Needless to say, I did another victory dance. And Wisty said I was never allowed to victory dance. Ever again. Or dance. Ever again.

Fair enough, right?

* * *

**A/N: Haha. So review! Thanks for reading!**

**Fin.**

**~Sky**


End file.
